


Biología básica

by AranelDoUrden



Series: Project Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No human habilities, Old Lovers, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), State wild, some where in the world
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que se deben experimentar una vez en la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Biología básica by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

Las manos se movieron por su cuerpo arrancándola un gemido de descontento, quería dormir, aprovechar la tregua para descansar.

–Venga Eagna -murmuró una voz ronca-. He traído comida, incluso el té que tanto te gusta.

Intentó resistirse a la tentación que era la alimentación en beneficio del sueño, sí comía tendría energía de forma inmediata y su cuerpo volvería a tomar el control en busca de una nueva liberación; su estómago gruño ignorando lo que quería hacer y fue cuando su pareja decidió levantarla de la aovillada postura que mantenía sobre el colchón para sentarla en su regazo. Suspiro de resignación. Él se inclino en busca de algo y la hizo levantar el rostro para después apretar los labios contra los suyos y hacer que el té prometido se deslizara por su garganta, al terminar siguió con el rostro alzado sintiendo como la hidrataba y refrescaba según se asentaba en su cuerpo.

–¿Huevos y jamón? -murmuró contra su sien.

–Sí...

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la orgullosa sonrisa masculina mientras escuchaba como los cubiertos rozaban contra el plato, el sordo latido contra su oído empezó a adormecerla de nuevo y dejo que sus parpados cayeran en busca del sueño que tanto necesitaba.

–Hey -el brazo que se mantenía a su alrededor la sacudió suavemente-, toma.

Sobre el tenedor había una generosa porción de huevos revueltos con jamón que olía de forma deliciosa aunque lo que tardo en tenerlo sobre la lengua supo que era lo más parecido a saborear ambrosía, gimió con un suspiro y la acercaron una nueva carga sin necesidad de pedirla; no la sorprendió cuando se termino el plato entero así como dos tazas bien generosas de té y al menos casi tres tostadas con requesón y fruta en almíbar.

Al negar más comida su pareja tomo el relevo acabando con una tortillas de verduras, varios sándwiches rellenos de lo que parecía ser el pollo especiado del día anterior, y por supuesto, una ensaladera completa de fruta. En vez de su habitual café solo tomo agua.

Tras terminar con el banquete que sospechaba destinado para ella se recostó contra la cabecera apretando el abrazo a su alrededor al tiempo que buscaba sus labios en un lánguido contacto; no dijeron nada pero los dos eran conscientes de que tras dormir y comer era cuestión de tiempo que sus hormonas volvieran a despertar, según pasaba el tiempo esos momentos se habían ido espaciando permitiendoles disfrutar de ratos de calma donde se limitaban a relajarse el uno contra el otro, pero por ahora eran inevitables.

El macho inspiro en el instante en que se removió incomoda ante el repentino sofoco.

Una de las manos se deslizo subiendo por su cuerpo hasta acariciar uno de los rígidos pezones, la caricia fue directa a su bajo viente convirtiendo la sensación inicial en una necesidad que la llevo a dejarse caer contra las sabanas arqueándose, sus muslos separados en un mudo ofrecimiento; se posiciono sobre ella respondiendo con voracidad y elevándola una pierna sobre sus estrechas caderas lo que hizo que parte de la antinatural ansiedad que llevaba días sintiendo se calmara.

La embestida la arranco un grito de dolor.

–¿Eagna?

–No puedo Cróga... -sollozo, el miedo por la situación en la que no tenía un control real sobre su cuerpo y su cordura tomando el control- Es demasiado...

La silencio besándola y resbalando fuera de ella antes de bajar del colchón; la puerta de la habitación cerrándose fue el desencadenante de una oleada que la doblo por la mitad arrancándola varios jadeos en el proceso.

El dolor desgarrándola por que no tenía a su pareja satisfaciéndola.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que su cuerpo exigía el apareamiento dando igual si estaba recuperada o no del anterior, la necesidad superando cualquier otra hasta hacerla tan básica como respirar; si él estaba cerca en uno de los picos hormonales tenía que estar dentro de ella bombeando con fuerza hasta el punto del agotamiento o si no el dolor la tendría suplicando por ello.

–Lo olvide en la cocina.

La cama se hundió a su espalda un segundo antes de que los dedos resbalaran por su intimidad, a pesar de que su mente estaba perdida en la vorágine supo que estaba aplicando algún tipo de crema para evitarla un dolor indeseado; la bulbosa cabeza se encajo y termino gritando ante la nueva embestida en la que el grueso falo la estiraba un poco más gracias a la postura.

–¿Mejor?

Emitió un sonido alentándole antes de aferrarse a las sabanas, su pareja se movía de la acostumbrada forma lenta de siempre pero como llevaba ocurriendo desde que ambos se encerraron en casa cada embestida era rematada por un nuevo gruñido; algo decidió que no era suficiente así que se encontró rodando sobre el colchón, arrastrándole mientras levantaba la grupa en una posición tradicionalmente sumisa, el gruñido en su oído fue mucho más animal que los anteriores cosa que debería haberla asustado pero en vez de encogerse respondió con un grito de euforia al sentirle a las puertas de su matriz.

Su vientre tembló a modo de anticipación ante lo que eso significaba.

Los golpes de las caderas masculinas se fueron acelerando al tiempo que los dedos se clavaban contra su piel.

Un nuevo gruñido, casi un rugido, resonó en la habitación.

Pesado.

Agresivo.

La advertencia de un alfa sobre las consecuencias de interrumpirlo.

Casi al mismo instante las contracciones del orgasmo femenino empezaron a exprimir el falo, la cremosa carga siendo exigida con voracidad para llenar una matriz deseosa, las hormonas respondiendo con una ultima oleada que la hizo suplicar por el final de él.

Cuando al fin ocurrió grito.

-B-I-O-L-O-G-Í-A-B-Á-S-I-C-A-

Noto el cansancio incluso antes de despertar, no sabía cuantas horas habría dormido pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a seguir descansando sin antes haber ingerido algo; se removió notando que estaba en el salón, sobre el sofá en concreto, y envuelta en el horroroso edredón que su pareja compro en las ultimas rebajas, estaba a su lado, sentado en el suelo con un brazo sobre su cintura mientras miraba de forma ausente la televisión.

–Hey -se giro con una sonrisa en el instante en que susurro.

–¿Cómo estas?

Sonrió al detectar la ansiedad en su voz, hacia días había estado seguro de lo que hacían pero según fue pasando el tiempo pudo ver como estaba cada vez más preocupado por las salvajes e impredecibles necesidades del apareamiento.

–Tengo hambre -saco la mano del cálido capullo del edredón para acariciarle en un gesto tranquilizador- y me encantaría un baño caliente.

–Aireach ha ido a por comida -su vecino se ofreció a ello hacia un par de horas y dado que el supermercado más cercano estaba cerca de la estación todavía tardaría un rato en volver-, así que tendremos que invertir el orden.

–¿Nos lo hemos comido todo? -siguiendo las indicaciones habituales para estos casos la compra previa había sido copiosa rayando el acaparamiento compulsivo, en ningún momento pensaron que fuesen a terminar con semejante cargamento pero al parecer habían subestimado las necesidades del apareamiento.

–Alguien a necesitado comer más de lo habitual.

Antes de que intentara hilar una protesta la beso.

Se aferro al pelo de su pareja, se habían besado muchas veces esos días, con furia y hambre, nada de la sensual danza habitual; los brazos masculinos se deslizaron por debajo del edredón destapándola y cargando con ella hasta dejarla en el borde de la bañera, un instante después el sonido del agua golpeando el fondo la hizo suspirar.

El alfa se separo quitándose la camiseta de deporte y los viejos vaqueros que usaba como ropa para estar por casa, nunca había sido musculoso en el sentido estricto de la palabra pero se podía ver que la habitual fibrosidad de sus músculos se había acentuado debido al peso perdido durante esos días, se recuperaría gracias a la dieta adecuada pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

–Ni se te ocurra -uno de los brazos la rodeo la cintura antes de tirar de la enorme camiseta-, los dos sabíamos donde nos metíamos.

–Aún así me preocupo.

Los ojos oscuros hicieron un rizo, luego entro en el agua para después arrastrarla a su regazo.

El calor a su alrededor la arranco un gemido de placer que fue coreado por una suave carcajada.

–Tienen razón cuando dicen que no hay quejas.

–¿Repetirías?

Sintió la sonrisa, amplia, cargada de diversión y un poco de miedo.

–Pero dentro de unos años, antes hay que recuperarse de esta.


	2. Alfa

Aguzo el oído tras el golpe del colchón contra el somier, suspiró de gratitud al no escuchar ningún sonido de protesta y siguió organizando el dormitorio: poner sabanas limpias, recoger la ropa y restos de cosas que las que no quería saber su procedencia del suelo, airear la habitación... Todos habían tenido razón al advertirle que nunca se estaba preparado para un apareamiento, era sabido lo más básico que se iba a necesitar preparar para cuando ocurriese pero nunca se imagino las consecuencias físicas que tendría.

En apenas un día Eagna paso de estar incomoda, removiéndose cada poco como si algo la molestara a ser una criatura exigente, sexual y totalmente dependiente de él.

Los ciclos de necesidad haciéndola llorar en busca de la única salida que había.

Follar.

Sin freno, de forma básica y primitiva.

La situación convirtiéndole en un semental a su entera disposición.

Todo el mundo pensaba que por ser un alfa la experiencia no iba a resultar tan agotadora pero tras experimentarlo podía decir que sí lo era, de forma distinta a un omega pero igualmente había tenido consecuencias para él; le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía más ligero lo cual indicaba que había bajado de peso gracias a las repetidas actividades, sobre su estado mental no sabía que decir puesto que aún estaba asustado por la transformación que había sufrido su pareja en apenas dos días.

El sonido de unos tímidos golpes en la puerta principal le saco de la ensoñación.

Antes de llegar al salón puso las sabanas en la lavadora y dejo una de las alfombras en el cubo de la ropa sucia para más adelante, lanzo una mirada a su pareja que estaba en el sofá para comprobar si seguía descansando y abrió la puerta a un macho de piel clara y ojos tan negros como el pelo, el único vecino que tenían en esa planta del edificio.

–¿Necesitáis algo?

La sonrisa fue inmediata. La expresión del beta era de preocupación y su gesto al ofrecerse a hacer algo por ellos indicaba que, muy posiblemente, les hubiera escuchado a pesar de haber insonorizado la habitación donde todo había ocurrido.

Aunque por la forma en que olisqueo era el aroma picante del sexo lo que le daba todas las pistas.

–Algo de comida nos vendría bien -reconoció acercándose primero a la chaqueta que tenía en el perchero para coger algo de dinero y luego al pequeño escritorio improvisado con varias baldas amplias en la pared de al lado.

–Mejor dame la lista -susurro no queriendo despertar a la omega que dormía en el sofá-, ya arreglaremos cuentas luego.

–Danos unos días -relleno varias lineas del bloc de notas para después tachar un par de cosas que no resultaban imprescindibles-, se supone que ha terminado pero no estoy muy seguro.

–¿Es la primera vez?

–Sí -no era raro que pensara eso, al fin y al cabo cuando se mudaron allí ya eran pareja, y resultaba bastante común que las muy estables repitieran experiencia cada pocos años-, gracias por la ayuda.

–¿No se te ha olvidado apuntar las bebidas energéticas? ¿O suplementos vitaminados? -dijo agitando la lista con una expresión de incredulidad- A los alfas no hay quien os entienda, el día menos pensado moriréis en una de esas estúpidas competiciones.

–Pero al contrario que tu, insulso beta, morir así es morir feliz.

Las sonrisas de complicidad ante las antiguas tradiciones no se hicieron esperar Aireach se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza para después bajar por las escaleras hacia el portal, él en cambio se dirigió al salón quedándose sin saber muy bien que hacer; la lavadora estaba ya puesta y tardaría un par de horas en terminar, la habitación había quedado lista para ser usada de nuevo y como apenas tenían comida no podría preparar nada en condiciones hasta que su voluntarioso vecino volviera.

El gruñido de un estómago necesitado le llevo a rebuscar en los armarios encontrando un pequeño alijo de galletas saladas y otro de avena y jengibre, y por supuesto, todo el té que pudiera imaginar cortesía de la pequeña omega con la que compartía vivencias; no lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir pero si lo bastante para no andar haciendo más tareas se dejo caer en el hueco entre la mesa de café y el sofá en busca de una buena posición para ver la televisión pero al mismo tiempo no perder de vista a su pareja, esta se removió y se centro en ella.

A pesar de las necesidades primarias del apareamiento, de que apenas había descansado y comido de forma regular estaba radiante, con la piel dorada casi sin imperfecciones y el corto pelo revuelto casi quería que todo esto no hubiera terminado.

Puso la televisión mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de la cintura femenina.

-B-I-O-L-O-G-Í-A-B-Á-S-I-C-A-

–Hey.

La cansada voz le hizo girarse con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo estas? -Eagna le sonrió de forma tan radiante que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

–Tengo hambre -saco la mano de dentro del edredón para acariciarle en un gesto claramente tranquilizador- y me encantaría un baño caliente.

–Aireach ha ido a por comida -comprobó la hora percatándose de que su vecino se ofreció a ello hacia un par de horas, y dado que el supermercado más cercano estaba cerca de la estación, todavía tardaría un rato en volver-, así que tendremos que invertir el orden.

–¿Nos lo hemos comido todo? -dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

–Alguien a necesitado comer más de lo habitual -murmuro metiéndose con ella antes de besarla.

Suspiro al sentir las manos de delgados dedos abriéndose camino por su pelo, aprovecho para sacarla de dentro del nido que era el edredón y llevarla al baño, la dejó en el borde de la bañera antes de abrir el agua caliente.

Desnudarse para bañarse después de todo lo que había pasado fue raro, quitarla la enorme camiseta que usaba para dormir sin ninguna intención de mordisquear los pezones o hundirse en ella extraño. Pero muy bienvenido. Por lo menos hasta que noto la mirada que le recorrió el torso.

–Ni se te ocurra, los dos sabíamos donde nos metíamos.

–Aún así me preocupo.

Sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada se metió con cuidado de no resbalar en la bañera, después la rodeo con una brazo ayudándola a asentarse en su regazo.

El calor a su alrededor la arranco un gemido de placer que coreo con una suave carcajada.

–Tienen razón cuando dicen que no hay quejas -murmuro a modo de confidencia.

–¿Repetirías?

Sonrió ampliamente solo de pensar en ello, divertido por la perspectiva, y asustado por que no quería que ella sufriera de nuevo.

–Pero dentro de unos años -reconoció al final-, antes hay que recuperarse de esta.


End file.
